ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Material refractario
Son refractarios aquellos materiales capaces de soportar elevadas temperaturas, manteniendo sus propiedades mecánicas sin sufrir alteración . Los materiales refractarios por excelencia son las cerámicas. Los refractarios deben soportar altas temperaturas sin corroerse o debilitarse por el entorno. Los refractarios típicos están compuestos por diversas partículas gruesas de óxido aglutinadas con un material refractario más fino El material refractario, se utiliza en todos los hornos industriales que se usan en refinerías de petróleo, industria química, industria siderúrgica y metalúrgica, cementeras, ladrilleras, cerámicas, industrias del vidrio, etc. Historia Los materiales refractarios más antiguos, fueron piedras naturales, como granitos areniscas, cuarcitas, piedra pómez, cortados en bloques de dimensiones adecuadas para construir los hornos. A mediados del siglo XVIII es cuando se sustituyen estos materiales por ladrillos de arcilla cocida silico-aluminosos. Posteriormente a los ladrillos de arcilla cocida aparecieron los ladrillos de sílice. Sin embargo, los primeros ladrillos de sílice, unidos entre sí con mortero de cal, se emplearon en Persia hacia el año 500 a. de C. en la construcción del palacio de Darío. Dichos ladrillos parece ser que estaban cocidos a unos 1200 ºC y se utilizaron solamente en la construcción. Como refractarios los primeros fueron fabricados hacia el año 1842 en Inglaterra por W. W. Young fabricante de porcelana, utilizando una roca que se encontraba en el Valle de Neath, al Sur de Gales, y que recibía el nombre de Dinas, de ahí el nombre de ladrillos de Dinas (dinas bricks) dado durante muchos años a los ladrillos de sílice, y que todavía se encuentra en alguna literatura. La roca Dimas, está compuesta principalmente por sílice, como impurezas comunes entra alúmina, óxido de hierro y cal, una vez molida se mezclaba con una pequeña cantidad de cal o arcilla, y se prensaban. la composición de este ladrillo era: *97 % de SiO2 *0.9% de Al2O3 *0.5 % de Fe2O3 *1.2% de CaO Tipos de material refractario Los refractarios se dividen en cuatro grupos: ácidos, básicos, neutros y especiales con base en su comportamiento químico. *Refractarios ácidos: Incluyen las arcilla de sílice, de alúmina y refractarios de arcilla. El sílice puro a veces se utiliza para contener metal derretido. Los refractarios de arcilla por lo general son relativamente débiles, pero poco costosos. Contenidos de alúmina por arriba de aprox. 50% constituyen los refractarios de alta alúmina. *Refractarios Básicos: Varios refractarios se basan en el MgO(magnesia o periclasa) El MgO puro tiene un punto de fusión alto, buena refractariedad buena resistencia al ataque por los entornos que a menudo se encuentran en los procesos de fabricación de acero. Típicamente, los refractarios básicos son más costosos que los refractarios ácidos. *Refractarios Neutros: Normalmente incluyen la cromatina y la magnesita, pueden ser utilizados para separar refractarios ácidos de los básicos, impidiendo que uno ataque al otro. *Refractarios Especiales: El carbono, el grafito, es utilizado en muchas aplicaciones refractarias, particularmente cuando no hay oxígeno fácilmente disponible. Estos materiales refractarios incluyen la circonia (ZrO2), el circón (ZrO2.SiO2) y una diversidad de nitruros, carburos y boruros Presentación del material refractario *'Cemento refractario': Cementante cerámico, Concreto refractario. *'Mortero refractario' Se utiliza como material de agarre, revestimiento de paredes, y para tomar las juntas entre hiladas de ladrillo refractario. Véase: Condorhuasi de relleno. *'Ladrillo refractario': El ladrillo refractario tiene sus caras lisas, lo que disminuye la adherencia con el mortero, resiste bien las altas temperaturas y la abrasión, es buen aislante térmico y es relativamente caro (actualmente el precio de un ladrillo refractario equivale aproximadamente al precio de diez ladrillos comúnes). Fórmulas de refractarios , con relleno refractario.]] #En este hilo del foro de Manises puedes encontrar otra fórmula bien probada de Alfaaguila. Duda #Fire-bricks usually contain 30-40% aluminium oxide or alumina and 50% silicon dioxide or silica. They can also be made of chamotte and other materials. For bricks of extreme refractory character, the aluminium oxide content can be as high as 50-80% (with correspondingly less silica), and silicon carbide may also be present. The standard size of fire-brick is 9 x 4.5 x 2.5 in. (228 mm x 115 mm x 64 mm) Enlaces externos * The Refractories Institute Diccionario ---- ca:Refractari de:Feuerfester Werkstoff el:Πυρίμαχο en:Refractory fa:دیرگداز it:Materiale refrattario ja:耐火物 ru:Огнеупорные материалы th:วัสดุทนไฟ tr:Refrakter malzemeler uk:Вогнетриви Categoría:Materiales de construcción Categoría:Materiales en ingeniería Categoría:Refractario